User blog:Tonygameman/Happy Birthday, Captain Elsa Miku Hatsune Harleen Quinzell!
In Konami Character Ideas blog, Captain Elsa Miku Hatsune Harleen Quinzell said to me that I would make Namco, Square Enix and Killer Instinct characters on this for his birthday and I promised to do so. Happy birthday, buddy! I hope Rachel Berenson would like this blog too. I added JoJo's Bizarre Adventure due to a request from the another blog, so don't ask about it. Namco Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Hacking *Technology *Electricity *Devil Jin Transformation **Invulnerability **Flight **Laser (Devil Beam) Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Target (Golden Trophy Toss) *Electricity *Hacking *Technology *Character Change (older version of himself) Yoshimitsu (Tekken) *Acrobatics *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Spinjitzu *Super Strength *Stealth *Target Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Magic *Sword Switches *Laser (Soul Wave) *Big Transformation (Night Terror) Pac-Man *Grapple (Pac-Dot Line) *Ghost Suspend *Ghost Transfer *Target (Bonus Fruit from Smash 4) *Underwater Swimming *Character Change (Ms. Pac-Man) *Drone (Ghost) *Power Pellet Switch **Power Pellet (Invulnerability) **Chrome Power Pellet (Magno Gloves) **Shrink Pellet (Mini Access) **Red Ribbon Power Pellet (Super Speed) **Electro-Shock Power Pellet (Electricity) Galaga + Galaxian (Vehicle) *Flight *Cargo Hook *Flight Dock *Laser *Guardian Klonoa *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Glide *Electricity (Based on one of his attacks, Thunder Hurricane) *Grapple (Wind Bullet) *Target (Arm Cannon) *Laser Deflection (Beam Gnome) *Boomerang (Wind Boomerang) *Sword Switches (Wind Blade) *Spinjitzu (Tornado Attack) *Super Strength (via Wind Hammer) Prince of All Cosmos (Katamari) *Mini Access *Rainbow LEGO Bricks *Gyrosphere Switches (Katamari Ball) *Big Transformation (turns into King of All Cosmos) Dig Dug *Tracking *Grapple (Pump) *Drill (Jackhammer) *Digging *Drone (Pooka) *Laser (Fygar's fire breath) Lloyd Irving (Tales series) *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Laser Deflection Alan Dunaway (Time Crisis) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Target *Laser Deflection *Tracking *Relic Detection *Silver LEGO Blowup *Character Change (other characters from all series) Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Underwater Swimming *Silver LEGO Blowup *Laser Deflection *Sword Switches (his sword) *Heart Regeneration *Character Change (all characters) Ace Combat *Flight *Flight Dock *Cargo Hook *Silver LEGO Blowup (Missile) *Guardian *Special Attack Guren (Ninja Assault) *Acrobatics *Stealth *Sword Switches *Laser Deflection *Target (Gun) *Relic Detection *Character Change (Gunjo) Wonder Momo *Acrobatics *Boomerang (Wonder Hoop) *Target *Spinjitzu (Wonder Typhoon) *Intelligence *Relic Detection *Super Jump *Stealth (her alter-ego) Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider Generations) *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Hacking *Technology *Relic Detection (Ultrasensitive Antenna) *Illumination (Cat's Eye) *Tracking (Signal O) *Super Jump (Jump Shoes) *Super Strength *Regeneration (similar to The Doctor; changes into different generation's main character after dead) Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Pole Vault (Harpoon) *Target (Shotgun) *Vine Cut *Laser Deflection *Stealth *Heart Regeneration *Big Transformation (Mutant Rick) Square Enix Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Acrobatics *Sword Switches *Magic *Super Strength *Laser (Blade Beam) *Illumination *Drone (Chocobo) Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Acrobatics *Digging *Grapple (Grappling Hook/Rope Arrow) *Illumination (Flashlight/Torch) *Intelligence *Pole Vault *Relic Detection (Survival Instinct) *Stealth *Target (Dual Pistols/Bow) *Tracking (Compass) *Vine Cut (Pry Axe) *Wall Climb Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) *Hacking *Technology *Super Strength *Heart Regeneration *Stealth *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup Raziel (Soul Reaver) *Acrobatics *Super Strength *Glide (Wings) *Sword Switches (Wraith Blade) *Wall Climb (Zephon's Soul) *Underwater Swimming (Rahab's Soul) *Heart Regeneration Agent 47 (Hitman) *Acrobatics *Target (Pistol) *Stealth *Hacking *Technology Gex the Gecko *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Grapple (Tongue) *Wall Climb *Laser Deflection *Laser (Remote) *Firefly Power-Up Switch **Silver LEGO Blowup (Red Firefly) **Freeze Breath (Blue Firefly) **Super Jump (Grasshopper) **Electricity (Yellow Firefly) **Super Speed (Centipede) **Invulnerability (Caterpillar/Whirlwind) *Costume Change **Hercules Gex (Neo Mythology Network) ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles **Little Red Riding Hood Gex (Neo FairyTales TV) ***Glide **Gangster Gex (Neo Gangster TV) ***Target (Tommy Gun) **Hippy Gex (Psychedelic Station) ***Relic Detection Killer Instinct Jago *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches (Katana) *Target (Endouken) *Stealth Fulgore *Acrobatics *Hazard Protection *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Laser (Eye Beam) *Vine Cut (Plasma Blades) *Laser Deflection (Reflective Barrier) *Stealth (Cloaking Device) Black Orchid *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Digging (Firecat Form) Riptor *Vine Cut *Sonar Smash *Hazard Protection *Super Strength *Laser (Fire Breath) Cinder *Laser *Flight *Acrobatics *Target Glacius *Freeze Breath *Water Spray *Stealth (liquidizing into a puddle) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles Sabrewulf *Digging *Tracking *Sonar Smash (howling) *Vine Cut (claws) *Target (flaming bat projections) Spinal *Sword Switches *Magic *Heart Regeneration *Drone (Skull) *Laser Deflection (Shield) Chief Thunder *Super Strength *Vine Cut (Tomahawk) *Electricity *Target (shoots phoenix-shaped fireballs from his tomahawk) TJ Combo *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Hacking *Technology Gargos *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Flight *Heart Regeneration Eyedol *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Sonar Smash (Crushing Roar) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Meteor Strike) *Electricity (Bolt Strike) *Big Transformation *Invulnerability Maya *Acrobatics *Vine Cut (Daggers) *Super Strength *Sword Switches (Enmity) Kim Wu *Acrobatics *Grapple (Nunchuks) *Rope Swings *Laser Deflection Tusk *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Sword Switches *Acrobatics Omen *Flight *Magic *Super Strength *Target (Rashakuken) Sadira *Acrobatics *Vine Cut (bladed arm bracers) *Target (Throwing Knives) *Grapple (Spider Webs) *Rope Swings Hisako *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Mind Control *Magic Mira *Acrobatics *Magic *Stealth *Super Strength *Heart Regeneration Kan-Ra *Magic *Mafical Shield *Grapple (Linen Bandages) *Rope Swings *Stealth (Desert Sand) *Laser (Shadow Energy) *Drone (Filthy Insect) ARIA *Hacking *Technology *Super Speed *Vine Cut *Super Strength *Target (Shotgun) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade) *Glide Aganos *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Target (Stone) *Big Transformation Category:Blog posts